Akane
by Alessia79
Summary: AU Ranma finds a job at the Tendo Dojo where he moves in with Akane and ... her son? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Akane and Yoshi

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
AKANE - Chapter 01  
  
Ranma was walking casually down the streets of Nerima, he had trained abroad for a long time but now he was back. Everything seemed so familiar and so strange at the same time. It was a bright day and he was happy to be alive, he rounded the corner and stopped in front of a big gate.  
  
*Tendo Dojo...yup, I'm here!* he thought entering the gate.  
  
He looked around the entrance and spotted a little boy playing quietly with a little black pig.  
  
"Umm, hi, is your mother at home?"  
  
The kid looked at him with a curious look, he was around 6 years old, brown eyes and hair so dark they seemed almost blue. He had never been attracted by kids but he felt strangely comfortable around him.  
  
"I'm gonna getcha her!" he said running inside the house.  
  
He felt a little stupid there waiting for the mother of the kid with a little black pig growling at him. Then for no apparent reason the pig attacked him and bite his leg. He stifled a scream and started waving his leg trying to pry off the piglet.  
  
"Stupid pig let go of me!" he hissed.  
  
"P-chan! Let go of him!" the voice was amused but obtained the effect of making the pig let go of his leg.  
  
"I'm sorry! P-chan is not usually like this!"  
  
"I hope so." he answered looking at the owner of the voice. He remained dumbstruck. She was absolutely beautiful, she was tall and slim, chocolate eyes and bluish hair similar to the little boy's.  
  
*She must be married, she has a son!* he reminded himself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Akane Tendo..." she greeted him a little flushed "...and I don't usually greet my guests like this." she bowed.  
  
"Uh, it's ok, really!" he answered scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr...?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes! Saotome. Ranma Saotome. I read this ad in the newspaper saying that you were offering a job as a martial arts instructor and a room in your house to sleep." he handed her the newspaper.  
  
"Yes, I've just reopened the dojo and there was more students than I thought. I'd have teached myself but I have Yoshi, here..." she caressed the child head "...and I have to look after the house so I'd really use some help. Oh, but where are my manners? Please come in the house so we can have a little talk."  
  
He followed her inside the house and he immediately noticed that it was very big. He knelt down at the table, setting aside the huge pack he was carrying and accepted the tea she offered. They talked for a while about Ranma's experience as an instructor and skill.  
  
"Ok. I want to spar with you to see how good you are. I'm curious to see if you are as good as your curriculum say." she challenged him with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I'll try not to ruin your expectations." he smiled back.  
  
They walked in the dojo and he immediately felt more comfortable. They started to spar, nothing serious but the skill and experience in Ranma's moves were evident, and after a little while Akane was watching him sat on the dojo's floor, as a result of a hole in her defence.  
  
"I think that's enough. If you want the job, it's yours. I can't pay you too much however. With your skill you can easily teach in a dojo that pays you more than I can."  
  
"I want the job. Il like it here." he said offering his hand to pull her up.  
  
"It's settled then. Now I'll show you your room." she got up and out of the dojo, leaving Ranma behind wondering about the fact that he could feel so troubled only touching her hand. He followed her upstairs.  
  
"This is your room." she said opening a door. He entered the room, it was quite wide and has a nice view from the window. "The bathroom is downstair and we have a nice furo ready if you want."  
  
"I think I'll accept, thanks." he put his pack in a corner "Uh, say, there is a nice restaurant around here, cheap, too." he added.  
  
"Don't worry about eating, you'll eat with me and Yoshi."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, then."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
His look traveled down as she was leaving and he couldn't help but look at her bottom.  
  
*Nice.* he thought. *I'm an hentai, if she could have guessed what I was thinking when I was talking to her...I think it's time that I start to date someone.*  
  
He took his bath and that started to unpack and put his clothes in the drawer. When he was finished there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
"Hello. Mom says if you wanna have dinner, everything is ready." he looked around the room.  
  
"Thanks, Yoshi." he knelt down to be at his height "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm six years old. I'm gonna go to school this year. REAL school I mean." he answered seriously.  
  
Ranma almost laughed at his seriousness. "Wow! You must be thrilled!"  
  
"I am!" he said running downstair.  
  
*Heh, nice kid. I wonder if his father is gonna show up at dinner.*  
  
He went downstair and entered the living room, where the table was set for three.  
  
"That is your place" Yoshi pointed out.  
  
"Thanks." he knelt at the table.  
  
Akane came out of the kitchen a little while later carrying a plate of food, that she put on the table.  
  
Her face was flushed when she said: "I hope it's good, I'm not very skilled at cooking. And I've cooked only for the two of us for so long now..."  
  
"Oh...it sure smells delicious to me!" said Ranma sniffing the air. Thruth to be told it was a very simple plate to cook but it didn't seem a smart thing to say.  
  
Dinner went by quickly with Yoshi telling Ranma about "real" school and how good she was going to be at it and Ranma listening intently to all that Yoshi said.  
  
"Do you have a mommy?" the kid suddenly asked.  
  
"Well, yes. She is staying in Osaka, though." Ranma noticed Akane taking interest in the conversation, loosing the amused the look she was wearing until that moment "She used to live in Nerima, but she moved a few years ago."  
  
"And your daddy?" Yoshi prompted.  
  
"He is staying with her." the question surprised Ranma, but he was even more surprised when he heard the next sentence.  
  
"I don't have a daddy."  
  
"Yoshi!" Akane looked really embarassed by the situation.  
  
"Um, Yoshi...why don't we play a little with P-chan, now?" asked Ranma changing the subject.  
  
"He doesn't like you." Yoshi said matter-of-factly "But I do." he added with a smile.  
  
"I like you too" he answered "Let's see if I can make P-chan like me, too." and they left the table, but Ranma looked at Akane one more time and he noticed how troubled she looked.  
  
*I'll have to talk to her later...what a lucky day she's not married...but wait! A girl like her has to have a boyfriend or someone to care for her.*  
  
END CHAPTER 01  
  
English is not my language I'm Italian so please be gentle with my grammar. 


	2. Enter Ryoga

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: The first chapter was a little short beacuse this idea popped in my mind and I was just so curious to see if I was the only one to like it. Don't worry, Ranma and Akane will take their time... As usual be gentle (thanks for the compliments for the first chapter), I'm not english and I haven't pre-read this stuff! ^_^;;; Visit my site!   
  
AKANE - Chapter 02  
  
Two weeks have passed by since Ranma's arrival and the questions he had intended to ask Akane had been left unspoken. In the meantime he had adjusted to the routine of the Tendo Dojo and the Tendo House, teaching for most part of the day. He felt so alive, practicing and teaching the Art was his life and he just felt so alive when he moved accross the Dojo's floor showing a kata to a class of students.  
  
"Ok class! Good job, we'll see tomorrow!" he said clapping his hands. As the students emptied the room he walked to the bench on the side to clean himself with a towel and drink a little of water. He sensed someone watching him so he spun around towards the doors and saw Yoshi watching him with P-chan in his arms.  
  
"Take a strong hold of him. I don't want another bite in my leg!" he said chuckling.  
  
"I won't let him this time." the kid said seriously.  
  
"What are you doing around here?"  
  
Yoshi seemed unsure for a moment but he asked anyway: "Can you teach me the Art?"  
  
Ranma was surprised to say the least. "Why don't you ask your mother?"  
  
"Mom doesn't want me to learn the Art...once I heard her say she didn't want me to be like my father..."  
  
He knelt down in front of the kid to be head-level with him: "Do you want me to teach you the Art without telling your mother?"  
  
Yoshi was having an hard time keeping Ranma's gaze but he nodded through his troubled feelings.  
  
"You are very strong willed..." stated Ranma "...ok so I'm gonna be your teacher...but I have to be paid for teaching you..."  
  
Yoshi was left without words, he hadn't thought of this aspect of the deal and he hadn't money to pay Ranma for teaching him!  
  
"Let's make a deal: I teach you the Art and you watch out for P-chan not biting my legs. Do we have a deal?" he sticked out his hand with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Deal!" a relieved Yoshi shook his hand.  
  
He was standing up when he saw a man about his age entering the house with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
*Here comes the boyfriend.* he thought with a pang of jealousy in his heart.  
  
He felt a tug on his pant. He looked down and saw Yoshi looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Ok, Yoshi. We can start the lesson now, if you want."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
About an hour later the two stepped into the house giggling and wiping the sweat with a towel. They entered the living room and Ranma stopped when he saw Akane talking with the man he had previously saw, the bouquet of flowers was in a vase on the table.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know we had a guest!" he said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Ranma. I wanna intriduce you two." Akane stopped him.  
  
He turned to see a troubled look on the other man's face.  
  
"This is the new teacher of my dojo, Ranma Saotome..." she said at the other guy "...and this is..." now she was speaking with him "...Ryoga Hibiki, umm..." she esitated "...a really good friend of mine."  
  
Ranma didn't know why but he felt terribly irritated by the other man presence in the living room - maybe it was the fact that he was here alone with Akane - but he put it aside and bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." they said.  
  
Ranma looked at the man a little longer, then turned to leave: "I'm gonna take a bath...Yoshi, you too!"  
  
"Ranma." she didn't yell but it seemed like she had to him.  
  
He turned around: "Yes?"  
  
"You didn't teach Yoshi, did you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Me?" he was struggling to find the right words.  
  
"We were playing with P-chan." Yoshi cut in.  
  
"Yes!" Ranma took the lifesaver "Well, actually P-chan was trying to have me for his dinner and I was trying to save my leg. Eheh." he scratched the back of his head.  
  
As if on cue P-chan trotted into the living room, looked at everybody with curiousity and then made himself comfortable in Ryoga's lap.  
  
"It seems like a good little piglet to me." Ryoga said looking at him with his eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Maybe he feels more comfortable with you than with me."  
  
"Maybe you have to treat him better than you do."  
  
"Maybe you understand him better than me."  
  
"Maybe..." Ryoga was really annoyed right now.  
  
"Do you wanna fight, pig-boy?"  
  
"Tell me when!" Ryoga said getting up.  
  
"Now seems as a good time as ever to me. Follow me in the dojo!" Ranma stomped in the dojo's direction.  
  
That eveing was a very pleasant one, a lot of stars were lightining the sky and a cool breeze was making tolerable the heat of the night.  
  
"Akane?" she was sitting on the porch, a glass of tea in her hands, looking at the stars.  
  
"Ranma." she turned just enough to say: "Sit down."  
  
He sat down gingerly. "Ouch."  
  
"He is good, isn't him?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I didn't expect him to be that good. But I gave him a taste of my skill, too. Heheh." He had a satisfied look on his face. Then, remembering why he had come here to talk to her after he was sure Yoshi was in his bed sleeping peacefully he added: "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" she turned to look at him, she seemed genuinely surprised. "What for?"  
  
"For picking up a fight with this Ryoga guy."  
  
"Oh. That. Don't worry he was just as eager to fight as you." she pondered the words: "He...he was so pissed that I hired a teacher for the dojo."  
  
"Why didn't you offered the job to him?"  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure why I'm telling you this..." she looked at him for a moment "I know so little of you...Ryoga...Ryoga is a good man, really. But...he's totally in love with me."  
  
"It's not a bad thing." he said looking downcast.  
  
"I know. It's just that I suffered so much in the past...with Yoshi's father and all. I used to follow my feelings and now I'm afraid. Afraid to get hurt, afraid of not being a good mother for Yoshi, to not be enough for him. I want a good father for him, and Ryoga could be that man. Maybe I have to learn to love him."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you offer the job to him?"  
  
She looked at him and he saw in her eyes that she didn't want to voice her thoughts. She looked so childish in that moment.  
  
"You don't want to learn to love someone, right? You want to fall in love like every man and woman want. So you hired a teacher for the dojo to keep Ryoga away from you. You were afraid that if he worked here and you saw him everyday you'll have the temptation to follow reason rather than your heart."  
  
"Maybe." She stood "Maybe I'm just afraid that love doesn't even exist." She turned to leave yawning.  
  
"Love is life itself. We are the result of someone's love." he said without turning.  
  
She stopped in her track: "Maybe. Or maybe of someone's passion of the moment." She left.  
  
*How much have you been hurt to think these things?* he stood and went to bed.  
  
Ranma used to like mornings. He felt fresh, relaxed and ready to break mountains. But that was before he moved in the Tendo Dojo. Now his mornings started with P-chan chasing him all the way to the bathroom, Akane chasing after P-chan trying to stop him and Yoshi laughing his head off at the scene.  
  
"Sorry." Akane said looking at the table where they were having breakfast.  
  
"Akane, there is no reason for you to apologize." Ranma was rather imbarassed, it was the fifth time that morning that she apologized to him "He is just a stupid pig...OUCH! Let go of me!" he ran accross the room waving his arm wildly, a very upset P-chan biting it. "When did pig start to understand human's speech?!?"  
  
"P-chan is really smart!" said Yoshi in awe "Come on P-chan! Leave him alone, come here!" he said to the piglet.  
  
P-chan looked a Yoshi without loosing the grip, looked unsure for a moment but in the end leapt in the kid's lap.  
  
"You could do this anytime...what were you waiting for?"  
  
Yoshi just looked at him giggling. They heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I get it." said Ranma.  
  
He opened the door and found Ryoga on the front step with a smile in his face. The smile however turned into a frown when he saw it was Ranma that answered the door.  
  
"Where is Akane?" he asked entering the house.  
  
"Why, yes! Good morning to you, too!" Ranma said throwing his hands in the air and then shutting the door "Someone must teach you some manners."  
  
In the hallway P-chan ran towards Ryoga that stopped to pet him.  
  
"You two sure are made of the same flesh!" Ranma muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ryoga! Good morning!" Akane greeted him.  
  
"Akane!" he stood up with P-chan in his arms. "I was wondering, you know it's saturday and it's a nice day...why don't we go to the park for a picnic?"  
  
"I don't know, I..." she looked at Ranma for support.  
  
"Sure pig-boy! Why not?" Ranma cut in giving Ryoga a slap on his shoulder.  
  
Ryoga glared at Ranma but what was funny was that him and P-chan had the very same expression.  
  
"Yeah! To the park!" an enthusiastic Yoshi yelled.  
  
"I have to prepare something to eat, I'm not ready..." Akane babbled.  
  
"I have all the necessary outside..." Ryoga explained.  
  
"Well done, pig-boy! Let's go!" Ranma exclaimed opening the door and letting Yoshi out.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Ouch! P-chan let go of me!"  
  
They arrived at the park and put the blanket on the grass under the shade of a big tree. They ate in relative peace, and when they were finished Yoshi dragged Ranma to the playground to play a little with him. Ryoga and Akane remained silently on the blanket looking really embarassed.  
  
"So...have you thought about what I told you yesterday?" Ryoga broke the silence.  
  
Akane looked at him at a loss for words. She opened her mouth several times but nothing came out.  
  
"I think it's the best solution for us." he continued "I mean, I love you, you know that..." he blushed furiously.  
  
"I know, Ryoga but..."  
  
"...and I love Yoshi, too. I want to be a good father for him...as a good husband for you..."  
  
Akane took a deep breath and straightened her back: "Ryoga, I don't think it's a good idea. I love you, but as a friend..."  
  
"For now. But you can learn to love me, can't you?"  
  
"I could, but I don't want."  
  
Ryoga looked crestfallen by now. Then suddenly he took Akane in his arms murmuring: "Maybe if I show you how much I can love you..." he leaned closer to her so close that the kiss almost happened...almost. Almost because a baseball hit him on the head breaking the moment.  
  
"What the hell...!" He yelled taking the ball in his hand.  
  
"Sorry, pig-boy! Wanna play with us?" Ranma neared the couple under the tree panting. "The little kid is really good and I really need your help."  
  
"Ah! You are ridicolous, Ranma! I'll show you how to play!" Ryoga stomped off towards Yoshi.  
  
Ranma grinned at Akane, and before leaving he winked at her.  
  
"Ranma!" she called "Thanks." she smiled relieved.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
END CHAPTER 02 


	3. Kasumi

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: If someone wants to nit-pick my fics please email me at info@akane.it Visit my site! www.akane.it  
  
AKANE - Chapter 03  
  
Ranma was tired, really tired. He wanted to take a bath, eat dinner with Akane and Yoshi and then go to bed and sleep 'till next morning. Training Yoshi in the Art was thougher than he thought, the kid was really good at it and he wanted to push him farther and farther but he was stubborn and this made Ranma's task harder. But he loved challenges and this was a damn good one. He entered the changing room and prepared himself for the bath, but when his boxers were halfway down his legs the bathroom door flung open and a very naked Akane stepped into the changing room. Ranma was taken aback to say the least, he started sputtering apologies but he tripped in his boxers and fell on his bottom. He watched Akane flush in anger, then she launched all the object she could find at him and stormed in her room's direction covering herself with a towel yelling: "Pervert! I knew it wasn't a good idea to take a male teacher for the dojo!"  
  
He stayed were he was in shock, naked on the changing room's floor, his boxers hanging on his leg. A single thought crossed his mind:  
  
*I'm dead.*  
  
Yoshi was giving Ranma and his mother's strange glances, he knew that something was going on but he kept his mouth shut and giggled a little when his mother told him to ask Ranma if he wanted more rice. He finished his meal, excused himself from the table and wandered off searching for P-chan. Ranma knew that this was the perfect opportunity to apologize to Akane, but words failed him and he didn't knew what to say. He gathered the courage and finally said something:  
  
"About earlier..." he started.  
  
"When you were acting like a pervert?" Akane interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you...hey wait a minute! I wasn't acting like a pervert!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? How do you call peeping your employer when she's having a bath?"  
  
"I wasn't peeping you, I was going to take a bath!"  
  
She watched him wide-eyed: "You were going to do what?"  
  
"Alone! I was going to take a bath alone! I didn't know you were in there! Who'd want to take a bath with you anyway?" he immediately closed his mouth but it was too late. He had already put his foot in his mouth.  
  
Akane looked down. She stood and started cleaning the table: "You are right. Who'd want to take a bath with me anyway?" she murmured.  
  
"Come on, you know I didn't mean that!" he stood and helped her with the table chores.  
  
"You didn't mean it but you said it."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I say wrong things all the time!" he followed her in the kitchen, watching her doing the dishes and offering to towel them.  
  
"Sure." was her only response.  
  
"It's true. Lots of people can tell you I'm saying the thruth."  
  
"Like whom?" she stopped cleaning and turned to look at him in the face, it was the first time that evening.  
  
"My mother for example. I told her she was a beautiful woman...considering she was sixty!"  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"I know I know, it just came out! Or my sister, I told her she was good at the Art...for a woman!"  
  
"You are a jerk."  
  
"Maybe." he giggled scratching the back of his head "But not all the time." he smiled at her.  
  
She frowned but then loose the battle she was having with herself and started giggling.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked relieved.  
  
"Let's say I'll give you another chance, but I think I'll get dressed before opening the bathroom door." she left the room.  
  
"It's a pity."  
  
He was eating alone in the big house for the first time since he started working for Akane. Her and Yoshi were visiting Soun, her father, and won't come back 'till later in the afternoon. Today was saturday and there were no classes. He had no idea how to spend the day so when he finished his lunch and had washed the dishes he started wandering around the building. He cecked the mail and put it on the table, a postcard though grabbed his attention and he couldn't resist the urge to read it.  
  
'Hey Akane! How are you doing? Here is absolutely wonderful! Maybe we'll stop to say hello when we can back, what do you think?  
  
Nabiki and Tatewaki'  
  
He looked at the front of the postacard, a photo of a beautiful beach could be seen. He put the postcard back on the table with the other mail and just then the telephone rang.  
  
"Tendo Dojo." he answered.  
  
"Ranma? Is that you?"  
  
"Mom!" he immediately recognized the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh, Ranma! It's so good to hear you."  
  
"Yeah, it's good to hear you, too, mom. How are everybody doing?"  
  
"We're all fine thanks. I miss you Ranma."  
  
"I miss you, too."  
  
"Listen, I have to go to Tokyo with Ranko to visit an old friend of mine in Nerima and I'd want to see my son..."  
  
"Great! I'll ask Akane if you two can stay here at the dojo. Maybe I can save you some space in the room I'm staying..."  
  
"Akane? Who is she?" she asked not placing the name.  
  
"Well, my employer, of course!"  
  
"Oh! You didn't mention she was a woman last time I talked to you."  
  
"Mom, don't start planning on marrying me away! She is a woman, yes, and she has a six years-old son."  
  
"Is she married? Good looking?"  
  
"Good looking, yes. Married, no. Mom, now don't start on 'how manly is to start a family of your own'!"  
  
"But it's true. Time is passing by for you, too, you know? And you are not getting any younger!"  
  
"Please, mom! Say, when are you two arriving here in Nerima?"  
  
"We'll be there the day after tomorrow. Hmm, at ten."  
  
"Ok, I'll be at the station to meet you."  
  
"I love you, Ranma."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Ranma was bored to death by the time Akane came back, she entered alone in the house and Ranma meet her in the hallway. He looked around and then asked:  
  
"Where is Yoshi?"  
  
"He is staying at my sister's house this afternoon. He is playing with his cousins. She will come here later with her 'tribe' to have dinner with us." Akane looked somewhat tired to him.  
  
"Good, she is older or younger than you?"  
  
"Older. She was so curious to see the man Yoshi kept on talking about. You sure have a special place in his heart."  
  
"The same goes here. I've put the mail on the table, there is even a postcard."  
  
Akane entered the living room and started scanning trough the mail, then she read the postcard. She didn't say anything but Ranma saw her jaw clench and her eyes becoming hard. She excused herself and entered her room closing the door behind her. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he was surprised of her reaction and she was yelling so loud he can hear what she was saying through the closed door. She was speaking on the phone.  
  
"Why did she send a postcard? ... She knows I don't wanna hear from her and that...that husband of hers! ... I know ... Kasumi, she didn't even ask about Yoshi! ... I know it happened a lot of time ago but...it still hurts." he heard her sobbings but decided to let her be, he shouldn't be there in the first place after all. He quietly went watching TV and waiting for her to emerge from her room.  
  
It happened almost an hour later, she came in the living room with red eyes and looking troubled all the way. She looked at him expecting a question.  
  
"I won't ask if you don't want." he said looking at her.  
  
"I'd tell you. But not now. Tonight when Yoshi is sleeping and my sister has left I'll tell you."  
  
He nodded and for the rest of the time he helped her prepare the dinner. Around seven the doorbell rang and he opened the door.  
  
"Ranma!" an overexcited Yoshi yelled jumping in his arms.  
  
"Yoshi!" he hugged the kid, then he noticed four pair of eyes watching him.  
  
"So, you are the famous 'Ranma'. I'm Kasumi, Akane's sister." she bowed. She was a beautiful woman, tall with brown eyes and hair and she radiated peace. He bowed in return. Behind her there was her husband and two children a little older than Yoshi.  
  
"I'm Tofu." the man bowed.  
  
Ranma bowed again and said: "Please come in. Akane is waiting for us."  
  
All in all it was a pleasant evening, the children finished their meal in a matter of seconds and spent the time playing in the garden just outside the paper door of the living room so the parents can keep an eye on them. Akane seemed to have relaxed and was enjoying the company, Ranma was glad of that. Kasumi and Tofu were deeply in love and everything they did just told that, Ranma watched them and he wondered if someday he'd be that way around a woman, if he'd have a family of his own just like his mother kept telling him. He looked at Akane as she laughed at one of Tofu's jokes and wondered if maybe...he didn't dare continue the thought. He sensed someone watching him and blushed furiously when he saw Kasumi looking at him smiling knowingly.  
  
"Say, Ranma." she asked "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Kasumi!" Akane protested.  
  
"I'm just trying to know him better! If he doesn't mind..."  
  
"I don't mind. No, I don't have a girlfriend right now."  
  
Kasumi looked at Akane, smiling: "So you are a single." she stated all the way looking at her sister.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane blushed several shade of red.  
  
"Kasumi, I think you have embarassed them enough tonight. We shall go home now." Tofu said and stood.  
  
They gathered at the gate and watched the Ono family walk down the street. A smile formed on Ranma's lips as he watched from the family disappering in the horizon to the family standing next to him.  
  
END CHAPTER 03 


	4. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
NOTE: I was asked about Akane and Ranma's age, they are 28. ------------------------------ I believe that japanese school system is similar to italian, 5 years of elementary school, 3 of junior high and 5 of high school. Keep that in mind to follow the story. This could be the last chapter before I leave for the beaches, although I've the inspiration to continue. In any case happy holydays, we'll see in September! ------------------------------ Thanks for the reviews, I love when people like what I write! ^_^ TO READ AN ANSWER TO YOUR REVIEW COPY AND PASTE THIS ADDRESS IN YOUR BROWSER: www.akane.it/ath_forum/FORUM.asp?FORUM_ID=4 If someone wants to nit-pick my fics please email me at info@akane.it Visit my site! www.akane.it  
  
AKANE - Chapter 04  
  
"I like your sister and Tofu." Ranma said sitting beside Akane on the porch, offering a cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks." she took the cup "I love them...I even had a crush on him when I was in High School."  
  
"Really? How did you took their relationship, then?"  
  
Akane looked down, obviously searching for the right words: "I told you earlier that I'd tell you about my reaction when I read the postcard. It's difficult, though. I've never told anyone beside Kasumi about this story. When I dated someone, I pushed him away before arriving to the point of explaining this."  
  
"Akane, if you don't want to tell me, please don't. I'll understand." he said trying to calm her a little.  
  
"But I want to. You're the closest thing to a best friend in this moment, what with you taking care of the dojo, Yoshi and all. I'd really use a heart to heart talk right now. If you don't mind, that's it."  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
"Ok. So I had this big crush on Tofu when I was in High School but during my last year I met a boy, he was an year older than me and he was beautiful, to me at least." she blushed "He came to my school to make a speech to make people do martial arts and join the school club. I fell for him, I forgot Tofu the istant I saw him. And it seemed that he fell for me, too. We started dating and we hit it off, literally. He was attending college and we can see each other a few times, but our love seemed strong and we kept things going between us. In the meantime he partecipated in some martial arts championship and he had a success after the other, he came home less and less. I graduated and I wanted to go to the same college he went to but my father was ill and I had to take care of the dojo business. In the two years that followed we became...uhm...sexually active..." she looked at him shyly.  
  
"Don't worry, I had my first experiences around that age, too." he said reassuringly.  
  
"He kept telling me how much he loved me and that one day we will marry. I believed in his words. And I was wrong. He came home less and less, saying that he had this championship here, that trophy there and so on. I waited for him to came home even because I knew I was pregnant with his child and when he did...he said it was over. He had found the 'girl of his dreams', a girl attending his own university."  
  
"God, was he selfish!" Ranma exclaimed. "Did you tell him you were pregnant? Does he know he has a son?"  
  
"I told him after his wedding."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him before the wedding?"  
  
"I didn't really tell him, it just became...evident as time passed by. I didn't want to ruin my sister's happiness."  
  
"Your sister!?! Wait! Wait a minute! Do you mean?"  
  
"Yes. I have another sister. Her name is Nabiki and she is married with Yoshi's father."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth several time, mute like a fish. In the end he stuttered: "Does Yoshi know?"  
  
"No. He is 'uncle Tatewaki' to him. We thought it'd be a little confusing telling him the thruth. Maybe I'll tell him the thruth when he is old enough to understand."  
  
Ranma looked thoughtfully at the pond in front of him trying to figure out how she could have lived the situation and feeling incredibly angry with 'uncle Tatewaki'.  
  
"I never told this story. I am ashamed of myself." she looked down "I should have waited..."  
  
"You loved him. And you thought he loved you. He must feel ashamed of himself." Ranma looked at her "And your sister? How did she take the news?"  
  
"Let's just say that she wanted the divorce, she was furious at him. Then they talked a lot about the situation and decided to stay together. Now they act so well the 'uncle and aunt' part that they have fooled themself into it." she made a face.  
  
"What about the money for Yoshi?"  
  
"Oh they give us a check every month. Tatewaki is quite rich, you know?"  
  
"Rich and stupid." Ranma commented.  
  
"Right." Akane started giggling "A big jerk."  
  
"The biggest jerk in the world." Ranma started giggling, too.  
  
"Ahh, I feel better now that's not a secret anymore." she looked at him "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." he then remembered something "Oh, I forgot. I need a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother and my sister are arriving in Nerima the day after tomorrow to visit an old friend. Can they stay here? I'll share my room with them."  
  
"Nonsense. They are staying in my room and I'll stay with Yoshi."  
  
"I can't ask you that."  
  
"I decided. That's it." Akane said getting up with a smile.  
  
"Ok. I'm not going to be able to thank you enough." he stood.  
  
"There is no reason to. Goodnight Ranma." she esitated a moment before giving him a hug and a quick peck on his cheek. "I forgot how much man's beard stings." she turned to leave.  
  
"Akane." he called, she stopped and looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know your sister, but I'm sure this Tatewaki is an idiot to break up with you."  
  
She smiled a sad smile: "Thanks, Ranma." and she left.  
  
The next day Ranma spent the morning in the dojo training Yoshi, Akane was out with Kasumi and they could work together. His heart, though, wasn't there. He kept thinking about the situation around Yoshi, he watched the child and tried to imagine what he'd say or do when he found out the truth about his father.  
  
"Ranma!" the child called "You're supposed to train me, not only dodge."  
  
"You are right, I'm sorry. I don't feel like training today, though." he sat on the dojo's outer stairs.  
  
"Ok. What do you wanna do, then?"  
  
"Why don't we go to the pool together? We can go and be back for lunch!" it seemed a good idea to him.  
  
Yoshi looked down, no trace of a smile on his face: "I can't swim." he admitted.  
  
"Good, I'll teach you! This will be today's training." Ranma said getting up and taking Yoshi with him towards the house.  
  
The pool was crowded to say the least but they managed to conquer a spot, and Ranma started teaching Yoshi the art of swimming. The kid was learning really fast and after an hour or so he was swimming by himself. Ranma kept an eye on him in case he needed his help relaxing in the cool water with his arms on the pool edge for support, so he failed to notice the young woman who was approaching him from the side of the pool.  
  
"Is that you, Ranma?" she asked surprised, sitting on the edge of the pool.  
  
He turned to see a very beautiful young woman with long brown hair, he had forgotten how much she affected him in so many ways: "Ukyou! What are you doing here?" he managed to say.  
  
"I can ask you the same question." she answered with a smile "When did you come back? And where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm at the Tendo Dojo. I've been there for a while. I'm teaching and living there." he looked somewhat embarassed expecting her next question.  
  
"So you're living under the same roof as Akane Tendo. Lucky girl." she said somewhat disappointed "Then I don't think it's a good thing if I ask you if you want to drink something with me one evening of these? To talk about old times, you know?" she asked with some hope in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you have understood my situation..." he started but then a voice cut anything he was going to say.  
  
"Ranma!" he turned to see Akane waving at him. When she was near enough she continued: "I read your message in the kitchen and I decided to join you. I brought the necessary for a picnic, it's my way to say thanks for last night." then she noticed Ukyou who was blushing furiously: "Ukyou! How are things doing at the restaurant? Why don't you join us for the picnic?"  
  
"Everything's fine. Uhm...gotta go!" she stood and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma questiongly. He looked at her, then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know if you are aware of what you said. You prepared a picnic for me to say thanks for something I did last night?"  
  
"So?" she looked even more confused.  
  
"Ok, let's think that you don't know that we just talked last night..." he said this like she was Yoshi.  
  
"What could have we done if we weren't talking..." she started, then realization struck her "Oh. That." she blushed and started giggling "Poor Ukyo! She thought that me and you, we...oh!"  
  
"Well, is that so unbelievable?" he teased.  
  
"Come on, I don't almost rememb...oh, shut up!" she was blushing even more "Where is Yoshi?" she changed the subject.  
  
"He's over there." he answered, defeated.  
  
She spotted her son on the other side of the pool were the water reached his waist, playing with a bunch of other children.  
  
"It's better if we keep a close eye on him, he can't swim." she said putting the necessary for the picnic under the shade of a tree nearby.  
  
Ranma sat next to her, all the while watching Yoshi play: "Oh, yes he can."  
  
Akane looked at him with her mouth open: "You...?"  
  
"Yes. He is a quick learner."  
  
"Or you a good teacher. You taught him how to swim in less than, what? An hour? You teach him the Art regularly..." she turned to see his reaction.  
  
"You know?" he looked taken aback "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No." she said "I've always know that one day Yoshi will have learned the Art. It's in his blood." she looked in the child's direction with love in her eyes.  
  
END CHAPTER 04 


	5. The Pool

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine. Please don't sue me.  
  
AKANE - CHAPTER 05  
  
They watched Yoshi playing with the other children for a while, then Akane broke the silence that had built between them.  
  
"How come you know Ukyo, anyway?"  
  
"She was a really good friend of mine when I was a little boy. We played together but I never realized she was a girl untill I was leaving for a training trip with my dad." he looked away embarassed.  
  
"You didn't know she was a girl?"  
  
"She always dressed like a boy, played with the boys...she did a very good job in playing the part." he looked at her, frustrated.  
  
"Well...how did you find out her true gender?"  
  
"As I told you I was leaving for a very long trip with my dad and I stopped at her house to say goodbye. She came closer and kissed me on the cheek. I said 'Ehw! Boys don't kiss boys!' and she answered 'But I'm a girl! And I want to be your girlfriend when you come back.'"  
  
"How long haven't you seen each other?" she was really interested right now.  
  
"More or less?" he seemed thoughtfull.  
  
"More or less." she gestured him to answer.  
  
"I haven't seen her untill today."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Don't look at me that way! I could I know she was still living in Nerima?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe you can fulfill the promise now, and start seeing each other." she suggested with a whisper.  
  
"So many things had changed since then."  
  
Akane looked in Yoshi's direction and he saw the tenderness in her eyes while she looked at her son.  
  
"I'll go get Yoshi, so we can eat, I'm starving!" he voluntereed standing up.  
  
When he came back with Yoshi he was blushing furiously while an over- excited Yoshi ran towards his mother.  
  
"Mom! I want you to do it! Please, do it for me!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking between Yoshi and Ranma.  
  
"The other children..." Ranma gestured to the other side of the pool "...told Yoshi there is this game...where parents win prizes for their children."  
  
"Oh. Sounds fun." was Akane's reply.  
  
"The girls told Ranma he was a beautiful father." smiled Yoshi.  
  
"You are really an heartbreaker, Ranma. But they are too young for you!" mused Akane.  
  
"Yeah, whatever...It's a game for couple so we have to play together." explained a very nervous Ranma fidgeting.  
  
"Oh." Akane looked surprised "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Nothing serious. The three legs walk. One of my leg chained with one of your." he was a little surprised that she was willing to play anyway.  
  
"Please, mom!" pleaded Yoshi.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, then she looked at Ranma: "What do you think? Do we have some chances?"  
  
Ranma felt confidence running back trough his veins: "Consider the prize in your hands."  
  
"Yeah!" squealed Yoshi excited running towards his new friends to tell them the news.  
  
"Thank you. It seemed important for Yoshi."  
  
"No problem. I love your kid." he said scratching the back of his head "And I never refuse a challenge."  
  
Ranma felt his senses short-circuit while Akane neared him. He felt really perverted, too. They have been really close in the last few days, but that was just mental closeness, now it was totally different, because he was gonna touch Akane and he found himself wanting the touch more than it was convenient.  
  
*Stop thinking that way!* he mentally kicked himself *It's just a race!*  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked embarassed "It's your last chance to say no." she added meekly.  
  
"I'm ready and I have no intentions to loose this race." he answered smiling. She seemed grateful.  
  
He put his arm around her waist and she did the same. He ignored the feelings this simple contact was having on him and concentrated. The race started and as time passed by Ranma found himself more and more involved into it. They moved sinconously through the circuit and they found the right pace and won the race quiet easily. Everything went smoothlyexcept for an overexcited Yoshi running towards them right after they passed the finish line, and bounced in his mother's arms. They crumbled to the floor, Yoshi on his mother and Akane on Ranma. They started giggling incontrollably and they were still giggling when the staff's chief gave them Yoshi's prize: an inflatable dolphin. Ranma was not happy about the prize, expecially because he had to inflate it himself, but he was so glad to see Yoshi's lips bloom into a smile. The kid stayed with them the time necessary to inhale a sandwich and then he ran to his friends to show off his prize. After an hour and an half Ranma was bored, bored from head to toe. Yoshi was playing with his friends while Akane had produced a book from her bag right after lunch and was still reading. He had nothing to do.  
  
"Aehm..." he started "Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?" she answered without paying too much attention.  
  
"Do you wanna take a bath?" he asked tentatively.  
  
She forgot her book for a moment and looked at him with a perplexed face: "You mean..."  
  
"The pool." he indicated the big pool on his left.  
  
"Oh. Right. The pool." she took a breath, relieved.  
  
"Yes. It's so hot and..." he looked at her, comprehension dawning on his face "And you call me a pervert!" he stated, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
They came back home late that evening, for dinner they had stopped in a fast food for Yoshi's happiness. Akane was carrying the basket she had used for the picnic at the pool while Ranma had a slepping Yoshi in his arms. She opened the gate and then the door, put the basket on the side and then turned towards Ranma that had followed her inside.  
  
"Thanks for carrying him. He was really tired." she thanked him taking her son in her arms.  
  
"No problem. I'll take care of the basket." he answered looking at her.  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes, then a shadow passed in her features and for a moment she seemed unsure. He had seen her that way only late at night, when her son slept and she could let her defenses down.  
  
"I..." she started, then stopped. She looked away and even if they hadn't turned on the lights he was sure that a blush was colouring her cheeks.  
  
"I wanted to thank you. Once more."  
  
It was his turn to look away, embarassed. "There is no need to." he answered looking at the floor and spying her movements without moving his head.  
  
"Maybe you don't realize how much you're doing for Yoshi, but I do. And I appreciate it" her voice betrayed the intensity of her feelings and trembled a little.  
  
"I told you that I love Yoshi and I meant it."  
  
"It's not just Yoshi..." she stopped struggling to find the words but finding none. She exhaled flustered at her inability to voice her feelings and then she moved to kiss him on the cheek. Ranma chose that moment to lift his head to see what was taking her so long and their lips met taking him totally by surprise. The kiss ended before he evn realized it had started.  
  
"S-sorry!" she stuttered covering her mouth with her free hand.  
  
"N-nothing! I mean..." he can't say that he had actually enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"I was...I was..." she tried to justify herself.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep...ok?" he offered.  
  
She looked defeated "Ok." She turned to leave but he called after her.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked at him, allarmed.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Ranma." she smiled "Don't forget to pick your sister and mother up at the station, tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." it was his turn to smile "By the way..."  
  
"What?" she adjusted Yoshi's position on her arms.  
  
"Nothing." he waved at her.  
  
"Right...nothing." and she left, Yoshi hanging slightly on her left side.  
  
END CHAPTER 05 


	6. Stepping closer

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine, please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual be gentle with my english, I haven't read this chapter, just posted it 5 minutes after I finished it. I started this chapter on the beaches and finished it during job's hours after a week full of stress because I started organizing my wedding. See ya!  
  
AKANE - CHAPTER 06  
  
Ranma hated to wait. Waits alaways made him regret he didn't smoke. He had arrived just in time at the station to avoid the wait but the train of his mother and sister had 30 minutes of delay. What was really making the wait terrible was the fact that his mother had always read him like a book and he was afraid that she could see what he was thinking since last night: his kiss with Akane. It had lasted less than a second and it was an accident but he can't stop thinking at Akane's lips upon his. And then her words *It's not just Yoshi...* what she was going to say next? He paced nervously and watched the train's arrival.  
  
*Here we are.* he thought trying to clear his mind.  
  
He saw his mother the moment her head popped out of the train. She was a beautiful woman and even if time began to show on her face and she insisted in wearing only kimonos, she kept the beauty of her early years. Right after her showed his sister: Ranko. She had her mother's beauty, blue eyes that told her vitality and fiery red hair. She was 22. He moved through the mass of people towards his mother and sister and when he was a few feet away he called after them.  
  
"Ranma!" his mother hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Mom! How was the travel?" he broke the hug.  
  
"Hey, big brother!" Ranko hugged him.  
  
He took their bags and guided them to the taxi he had called earlier.  
  
While the taxi moved accross the streets his mother asked, excited: "So, where are we staying?"  
  
"My employer was kind enough to let you stay at her place. She even insisted that you take her room and she'll sleep in her son's room." he tried to sound casual as possible, but in the back seat his mother and Ranko exchanged a knowing glance.  
  
"How kind of her!" commented Ranko.  
  
"What was her name?" his mother asked.  
  
"Akane, mom. And, please, don't start babbling about marriage in front of her."  
  
"Akane. Nice name."  
  
They arrived at the Tendo Dojo a few minutes later, Ranma payed the taxi and took the bags inside.  
  
"Tadaima!" he called.  
  
"My! This place is huge!" Ranko commented in her mother's hear. Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Ranma! What took you so long?" Akane emerged from the living room, she was wearing a sundress under the apron and she was drying her hands in a rag.  
  
"You must be Ranma's mother." she said bowing: "Nice to meet you. I prepared lunch for all of us but now it's cold."  
  
"Don't worry, dear." answered Nodoka bowing in return "And call me Nodoka."  
  
"And you must be his sister, Ranko." Akane said bowing at her "You have his eyes."  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you." Ranko bowed back..  
  
"Let's go to the living room to eat."  
  
They sat at the table.  
  
"Ranma! I was waiting for you!" an excited Yoshi jumped in his arms.  
  
"Yoshi! We have guests!" scolded Akane.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he looked at Ranko and Nodoka "Hello."  
  
"Hello little boy." said Nodoka, then she addressed Akane "It's really a beautiful boy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After dinner Ranko offered to help Akane with the dishes while Nodoka excused herself telling she was tired and went to bed. Yoshi insisted that Ranma played with him videogames and this left the two young women alone in the kitchen. Ranko was really curious to know this girl better, because her brother seemed to like her really much, even if he'd tried to look casual around her.  
  
"May I ask how old are you?" started Ranko, drying a dish Akane has passed her.  
  
"I'm 28. You are 22, right?"  
  
"Yes. So you are the same age as my big brother."  
  
"Actually.I'm three months older than him." Corrected Akane and then she started giggling.  
  
Ranko started giggling as well.  
  
"Are you still stuying or."  
  
"Yes, still studying in a college near my house, so I'm still living with my parents."  
  
"Which specialization?"  
  
"I want to be a teacher. Japanese teacher"  
  
"A teacher? Really? Everybody hates their teacher and you want to become one?"  
  
"I want to be different. I want to be someone who can talk to the students and not just yell at them."  
  
From the living room came Ranma's voice complaining about loosing yet another game to Yoshi.  
  
"He loves Yoshi a lot!" Ranko commented "I've never seen him so relaxed around a kid."  
  
"Yes. Yoshi calls him everytime he needs and Ranma is always there for him. I owe him a lot."  
  
"He is happy. I can tell from his face. He loves living here." Ranko stopped to look at Akane "Have you thought about.implications, you know."  
  
"What implications?"  
  
"Like falling in love.you are still both pretty young and."  
  
Akane reddened all of a sudden, a remembrance of last night's kiss playing in her mind.  
  
"I think my brother is." she stopped unable to continue.  
  
Akane looked at her curiously, but when she saw that Ranko wasn't going to finish her thought she said: "I don't think so."  
  
"How can you tell? You don't even know what I was gonna tell you!"  
  
"I can guess. But."  
  
"What?" Ranko put down the last dish and turned to face Akane "Don't tell me there is Yoshi and that you have to think of him first, you know it's not enough."  
  
Tears formed in Akane's eyes: "But that's true! I can't tell him he has a new father and then if things don't go the way I expected tell him he has no father, again." She started sobbing in her hands.  
  
Ranko was taken aback from her reaction, she had intended to push Akane into telling her true feelings towards her brother and now she was sobbing like a baby in front of her. She hugged the older girl: "I'm sorry Akane. I never wanted to make you cry. I was just joking and.really I wasn't thinking." she was at a loss for words.  
  
Ranko was facing the kitchen's door and saw Ranma looking at her. She made a sign to leave, that everything was ok and he looked one last time at Akane before leaving.  
  
Ranma watched the two girls emerge from the kitchen an hour later and heard Akane telling Ranko they'd go for a shopping round the next day.  
  
*Girls! If I was the one making her cry I'd be invisible at her eyes for at least a week! And there they are acting like best friends like anything happened!*  
  
He had put Yoshi to sleep and now he was watching the tv on the sofa, but he wasn't really paying any attention. So he wasn't surprised when Akane sat beside him, he had sensed her approach.  
  
He looked at her, he'd have guessed she had cried even if he hadn't see it himself: "What happened?"  
  
"When?" she tried to look casual.  
  
"Earlier. In the kitchen with my sister. You were crying."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"It wasn't nothing if it made you cry!"  
  
She looked at him, anger evident on her face: "We were talking, alright? We talked about a subject that made me cry and that's all I'm gonna tell you!"  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" he averted her gaze.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"That's not true. You cry and I don't even know why. I thought that.after yesterday, you'll trust me more."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder: "And I do. You're the only one I allowed to come so close to me after.after Yoshi's father. But I need time."  
  
He turned to look at her in the eyes: "And so do I. I want to know you, to protect you and I don't wanna Yoshi suffer a situation that isn't definitive. But to do so I need to come closer to you. I can't act like that kiss never happened, I can't think of anything else at all!"  
  
She looked at him with a small smile on her lips, her cheeks colored by a blush: "So do I."  
  
"What are we gonna do, then?" he asked, his cheeks now colored by her same blush.  
  
"Even if I enjoyed that kiss I think that it happened too early. It was just made by accident. Let's just give time to time and we'll see what happens."  
  
"I can't wait for another of this." Ranma said before kissing Akane tenderly. At first she didn't know what to do but in the end the kissed him back.  
  
In the shadows of the stairs two figures exchanged a satisfied glance and smiling went to bed.  
  
END CHAPTER 06 


	7. Shopping!

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine, please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I make you wait so long but after the couple's kiss I kept on rewriting this chapter because I didn't know how to continue it. I hope you like the final draft.  
  
AKANE – CHAPTER 07  
  
Akane woke up in a good mood, she went trough her morning ritual of washing and get dressed humming an happy song. She hadn't felt this way in a long long time. She entered the kitchen and she found Ranko and Nodoka having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted.  
  
"My, we are in a good mood this morning!" said Ranko "Something special happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Akane blushed "I'm just happy because we're going to have fun shopping together today, that's all!"  
  
Nodoka and Ranko exchanged a knowing glance "Yeah, right!" they said in unison.  
  
"Good morning ladies!" an enthusiastic Ranma said entering the kitchen.  
  
"Ranma, are you going shopping today, too?" Ranko asked winking at Akane that blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
A confused Ranma looked at his sister and then at his mother and Akane "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind, what do you want for breakfast?" interrupted Akane.  
  
"Anything sounds good to me." Shrugged Ranma "Mom, are you gonna visit Mrs Oda today?"  
  
"Yes, she has been in the hospital for a month now and the doctors can't find what's wrong with her."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't come with you this morning because I've some classes to teach since the lady here..." he gestured towards Akane "...took the day off to go shopping."  
  
"Well I can go shopping this afternoon if you want, Mrs Saotome, this way Ranma can come with you."  
  
"Nonsense, the visit time is from 15 to 17 in the afternoon." Nodoka explained "You can go with Ranko this morning I'm sure you need to hang around a little like a woman and not like a mother for a little while."  
  
Akane nodded at her last statement "You are right, I want to hang around a little without Yoshi complaining that he is bored and want to go home after fifteen minutes." She giggled "Last time he said he was gonna die of boredom if I can't choose a dress in the next five minutes."  
  
"Good morning!" Yoshi entered the kitchen "I'm the only one that won't go anywhere today except school? That's not fair!" he munched a biscuit.  
  
"Let's see if we can help that." Said Ranma taking the kid on his legs "Mom, do you think we can pick Yoshi up on our way back from the hospital and take him to the park?"  
  
"Please!" Yoshi looked at Nodoka with big watery eyes trying to obtain the lady's sympathy.  
  
"Yes, I think we can do that." She agreed.  
  
"What do you say to Mrs Saotome and Ranma, Yoshi?" Akane scolded.  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs Saotome!" then he turned to face Ranma and hugged him tightly "Thanks Ranma!"  
  
Everybody laughed at this.  
  
Later that morning Akane and Ranko arrived at the fashion centre and started window-shopping randomly. At last Ranko entered a shop followed by Akane and so they started their "adventure". After a couple of other shops Ranko leaded Akane in a lingerie-shop. "You should try this on, I'm so sure it suits you!" said Ranko showing a loin-cloth and the matching bra.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm never gonna fit in something so small!" said Akane sceptically.  
  
"Come on! Try it on!" the younger girl said "I'm so sure my brother will love it!" she added with a wink.  
  
Akane blushed at this "What makes you think that I'll ever show your brother this?"  
  
"It's so obvious that you two guys care for each other, do you think I bought the whole 'I'm happy because I'm going shopping today' act?" Ranko asked handing the items to Akane.  
  
"It was not an act!" she tried to protest Akane.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Ranma walked trough the crowd of visitors, doctors and nurses in the hospital's hallway leading his mother to her friend's room. He let her mother be the first to enter the room and he followed her to the bed near the window.  
  
"Mrs Saotome!" the lady greeted his mother "I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"Mrs Oda, how do you feel?" Nodoka sat on a chair next to her friend's bed.  
  
"Much better. They've found that I had a neglected pneumonia. I'm almost done with the cure, and I'd be at home in a week or so."  
  
"That's good news to hear."  
  
"Who is this young man, Nodoka?"  
  
"My, it's Ranma, my son."  
  
Mrs Oda watched Ranma from head to toe: "You sure have grown up, last time I saw you, you were five or six." She giggled lost in her memories "When you came to my house you were so scared of my cat! He wanted to play and you'd scream at the top of your lungs at him to stay back!"  
  
"Your cat was huge! He was almost bigger than me!" he said scratching his head.  
  
The two women burst out laughing.  
  
When the visit hour finished Ranma and his mother said goodbye to Mrs Oda and exited the hospital. Ranma looked at his mother and saw that she had a smile on her lips.  
  
"Are you happy that Mrs Oda is feeling good?" he asked leading her trough the streets towards Yoshi's school.  
  
"Oh yes! I was so worried when she phoned me and told that she was in the hospital!"  
  
"Everything worked out fine."  
  
"At least I had the opportunity to visit you and see how you are living." She looked at him "You are not coming home to see your father."  
  
"I don't know mom. I'm sorry. Have you seen how we are busy with the dojo. Luckily we'd had an increase in the registration this year, but we have had to plan more classes than we thought." He felt a little ashamed, but it was the truth.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry." They reached the school gates "Here we are. He'd be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Maybe in the summer break, then?" she looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Summer break, ok."  
  
* RING * RING * RING * the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.  
  
After a minute Yoshi came out of the building.  
  
"Ranma, Mrs Saotome!" he ran to them and surprisingly hugged Mrs Saotome that accepted the hug lovingly.  
  
"Ready to go to the park?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes!" the kid took Ranma's hand and lead him towards the park.  
  
At the park Yoshi ran towards a group of children and started playing with them, while Ranma and his mother sat on a bench nearby. They started talking about random subjects telling the other what had happened in the period they had not seen each other. Nodoka couldn't help herself and told Ranma:  
  
"I'll tell you something Ranma, and then I won't say anything about this subject if you don't ask me. Akane is a really beautiful girl, she is kind and a good mother. She loves you, I can tell by the way she look at you. But she is scared, I don't know what happened to Yoshi's father and I don't want to know. You have to think that if you take her, you take Yoshi as well. You'll have to think about the kid first."  
  
"I love Yoshi." Replied Ranma.  
  
"I know, but what I'm trying to say is that you won't have to hurry things. Take it slowly, think from her point of view, a mother with no husband on her side growing a child alone. Now you are offering to take half of the burden. She wants to be sure that you are a real thing, to be sure to be in love with you and not in love with the fact that you are offering in helping her with her loneliness."  
  
Ranma looked at his mother, thinking about what she had just said:  
  
"Thanks." He said in the end "Things are a little clearer now."  
  
"You are welcome. Maybe now it's better if we go back home."  
  
Akane and Ranko were seated at a fast food table laughing about how much they had spent that morning.  
  
"I'm so sure mom is gonna yell at me for buying all this stuff!" giggled Ranko.  
  
"I have spent a lot, too. But I enjoyed every moment of doing it!"  
  
"That's why you bought everything you laid eyes on!" the two burst out laughing together.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies." A boy came closer to their table and put his hands on the edge of it for support "My name is Hiroshi." He introduced himself.  
  
"And I'm Daisuke." Said his friend stepping closer.  
  
"I'm Ryoko and she is Ayame." Ranko said winking at Akane.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"We've seen you laughing and we can't just go home without try to talk to you. You are both really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They talked for a few minutes then the guys asked if they'd want to go to the cinema with them that night.  
  
Akane looked at Ranko for support.  
  
"I don't think Ayame wants to go. Me neither."  
  
"Why? We promise you'll have fun!" Daisuke insisted.  
  
"Ok guys, the truth is that Ayame is married with my brother and they have a son." Ranko winked at Akane whom added:  
  
"Yes. And Ranko here is gonna marry in a month. I'm sorry guys, you've picked the worst girls to know today."  
  
"It's never a waste of time to know two beautiful girls like you." Hiroshi took Akane's hand "Besides I'm not jealous."  
  
Akane removed her hand from Hiroshi's grasp:  
  
"I don't think it's the case."  
  
The two guys stood and with a last glance at the girls they started to walk away:  
  
"If you change your mind just let us know."  
  
They looked really sad, until they spotted other two girls and started talking with them. Akane and Ranko watched the guys leading the girls in a cafeteria and then exchanged glances.  
  
"And I was feeling sorry for them!" Ranko exclaimed.  
  
"We lasted, what? Five seconds in their hearts?" Akane said with melodramatically and the two burst out laughing.  
  
"May I ask why you refused Daisuke's attention? I haven't asked yet if you have a boyfriend!" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Of course, silly! I'm gonna marry in a month, didn't you tell them so?" they giggled "No, seriously. No, I don't have a boyfriend right now, but I didn't like that Daisuke all that much. It's a skin feeling (AN: that's how we say it in Italy, I really didn't know how to translate it!) when I see a person I already know if we'll be friends or something...more if he's a boy."  
  
"You need sparkles, right?"  
  
"Yes. I've dated boys that at first sight said nothing to me and believe me, they didn't last the first five minutes. Have you have felt, you know, the sparkles?"  
  
Akane seemed deep in thought: "A...couple of time..."  
  
Ranko watched her new friend smirking and was unsure if laugh about Akane's expression or talk seriously, she decided for the second option:  
  
"Akane, can I tell you something seriously?" she waited until Akane nodded "I don't wanna interfere between you and Ranma. You are grown enough to take your own decisions but I can tell you what I see: Ranma likes you a lot. He is happy like he has never been before. I know that you are a little scared about Yoshi being hurt in the process but you have to start living again."  
  
Akane thought about it for a moment:  
  
"You are right. But I need to protect my son."  
  
"You can always keep it a secret to him for a little while, in the meantime you and Ranma get to explore your relationship and later, if that's the case, you'll let Yoshi know."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What makes you think that there is something going on between me and your brother?"  
  
"Well, first of all, it shows. And then, well, me and mom sort of saw you last night. We came downstairs to take a glass of water and we saw you." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh." Akane colored of a deeper shade of red.  
  
"You are a lovely couple." Ranko tried to comfort Akane, and hearing no answer she added: "Let's go home."  
  
That evening Ranko excused herself after dinner saying that she had to study and Yoshi asked Nodoka to tell him a bedtime story, so Ranma and Akane were left alone doing the dishes.  
  
"Did you have fun shopping, today?" asked Ranma drying the last dish and leaning on the counter.  
  
"Yes. Your sister is a great person. We had fun together and, oh my gosh, we spent a lot of money!" she giggled.  
  
"Have you bought something special in particular?" he asked resting his elbows on the counter and looking at her.  
  
"Well...yes." she blushed thinking about the loin cloth.  
  
"Hmm, from your blush you bought something I'd like to see..."  
  
She looked at him sideways noting the same use of the words of his sister:  
  
"Maybe..." she started "...or maybe I don't want you to see it!" she added joking.  
  
"I've to try to convince you then." He hugged her from behind sniffing her neck and kissing it slightly.  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
END CHAPTER 07 


	8. Complications & Sparkles

DISCLAIMER: Ranma & Co. are not mine, please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual I'm sorry for taking so much time updating. The problem is I usually write when I feel down or when I need a sugar boost, but lately I'm feeling great, so... This is the last update until September, I'm going on vacation!   
  
AKANE – CHAPTER 08  
  
Ranma jogged through the streets of Nerima like every morning, enjoying the view and breathing the fresh morning air. He had a lot to think about, because yesterday he suddenly realized that having a story with Akane was a more serious thing than with any other girl. They had been kissing on the sofa, maybe even a little more than kissing... ok, let's just say they were having a little fun, when Yoshi had suddenly entered the living room.  
  
"Mommy!" he had said "I'm thirsty!"  
  
He and Akane had managed to recover just in time because they had heard his feet on the stairs but something about them must have been wrong because the kid asked:  
  
"What's happened? What were you doing?"  
  
Akane was the quickest to recover and she had stood to catch him a glass of water saying:  
  
"Nothing, we were talking about the dojo."  
  
"Oh." He replied, not fully convinced and then he had looked at Ranma with a strange way.  
  
"Hey, Yoshi, where's my mother?" asked Ranma trying to look casual.  
  
"She had fallen asleep while telling the story."  
  
Akane and Ranma chuckled at this, while Yoshi kept on staring strangely at Ranma. When Akane had reappeared in the living room carrying a glass of water, Yoshi had insisted that she went upstairs with him. Akane had given Ranma a smile that was also a sorry and Ranma was left alone on the sofa.  
  
'What can I do?' he thought coming to an alt in front of the local market.  
  
"Ranchan!" someone called.  
  
He looked through the crowd until he spotted Ukyo.  
  
"Hello Ukyo, what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm buying some food. I have a restaurant near here." She proudly stated.  
  
"Really? Just like your father! That's good to hear."  
  
"Why don't you drop by one day of these? I'm an okonomiyaki chef, do you like them?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Why not? Maybe I can bring Akane and Yoshi along." He said trying to keep his distance from her.  
  
"Or maybe not." She said winking at him "Why don't you walk me to the restaurant?"  
  
"Ok." He started following her a little awkwardly, he hadn't expected her to be this forward.  
  
"Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?" she suddenly said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Promise?" 'Oh no, not that!' he mentally screamed.  
  
"Yes, you promised to be my boyfriend when you came back from your training trip." She eyed him sideways.  
  
"Eh eh..." he began scratching his head "Kids. Don't they say the strangest things?" "I don't think it's strange, I think it's cute." She turned her head to look at him "I've kind of waited for you to come back and fulfil your promise."  
  
He stopped walking and looked at her:  
  
"You are kidding, right?"  
  
She stopped walking as well:  
  
"What if I'm not?" her tone was sad "Here is my restaurant. When you'll want to come... Bye!" she shouted disappearing inside the restaurant.  
  
As he entered the house he found Yoshi waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Yoshi! Do you want me to walk you to school?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Yoshi simply answered looking serious. He grabbed his jacket and walked past Ranma shouting "I'm leaving!"  
  
The two walked in silence for a little while until Yoshi gatered the courage and spoke:  
  
"Ranma? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
'I'm in trouble' thought Ranma, then aloud: "Sure."  
  
"Are you gonna be my dad?"  
  
"Wow! Where did this question come from, all of a sudden?" he tried to think fast to an answer but Yoshi spoke again:  
  
"I saw you and mom yesterday. You were kissing her." He looked at him.  
  
"I-I... uhm..."  
  
"Do you like my mother? I know she likes you, I've never seen her kiss anyone... well, except for me, of course!"  
  
Ranma looked at Yoshi and knew that he couldn't lie to the kid.  
  
"Yes, I like your mother a lot."  
  
Yoshi nodded, he looked older then six for a fraction of moment.  
  
"Then you are gonna be my dad."  
  
"I don't know Yoshi... I like your mother and you know that I'm really really fond of you, but... we have to give time to time. Your mother loves you more than everything and she's trying to decide if I'm the right person to be your father and I'm trying to be the best for you."  
  
They reached the school gates.  
  
"Don't make her cry."Yoshi said, then he sprinted towards the building not turning.  
  
Ranma watched him disappear through the glass doors, thinking about what Yoshi had said.  
  
"I won't." he whispered.  
  
In the meantime at the dojo, Akane was teaching a class and Nodoka had left visiting her friend, so Ranko was all alone in the big house, watching television. Bored as never in her life.  
  
Then, the doorbell rang and she stood quickly to answer.  
  
When she opened the door she came face to face with an handsome man, but what captured her curiosity was the sadness in his eyes, and she wondered who this man was.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ryoga Hibiki. I was looking for Akane Tendo." He politely asked.  
  
"Akane is in the dojo teaching a class. Would you want to wait for her in the living room? She should be finished soon." Ranko let him enter and noticed that he was quite familiar with the house, and her need to know who he was increased rapidly.  
  
They seated at the table and Ranko served some green tea.  
  
"I've never seen you around." Ryoga said.  
  
"I just arrived a couple of days ago... I'm Ranma's sister, do you know who Ranma is?"  
  
At the mention of Ranma, Ryoga went stiff.  
  
"Yes, I know who Ranma is. I'd have preferred otherwise though."  
  
"Hey! It's my brother you are talking about!" Ranko was getting angry "What's your problem with him?"  
  
"He is an immature jerk! He tease me to no end and he's getting too close..." he didn't finish the sentence but Ranko was smart enough to understand anyway.  
  
"He is getting too close to Akane, right? Well mister I'm sorry but you are late, they are a couple now." She smirked, how she loved the shocked look on his face.  
  
"A c-couple? It's not possible! Akane would never..."  
  
"I would never, what?" Akane entered the living room wiping her face with a towel "Wow! The kids were full of energy today! I'm really tired."  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Ranko offered to the other girl and giving Ryoga a 'shut up' look.  
  
"Thanks. What were you guys talking about?" Akane inquired accepting the cup of tea.  
  
"Nothing important..." Ryoga answered looking at Ranko.  
  
Akane sipped thoughtfully the tea, then, suddenly, her face glowed when an idea popped in her mind.  
  
"Ryoga! Why don't you go out with Ranko tonight?"  
  
Ranko coughed the tea she was drinking: "What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yeah! Why would I want to go out with her?" Ryoga added heatedly.  
  
"Come on! Just a 'friends' date, nothing serious. She is new of the city and going out with you is more exciting than going out with me or her brother, don't you think?" Akane continued, liking her idea more and more with each passing moment "I'm asking you a favour here." She added putting her hand on Ryoga's arm.  
  
Ryoga blushed immediately and looked between Akane and Ranko, then he sighed.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" Ranko asked looking at Akane.  
  
"Oh, yes. What do you want to see? There is a lot to see here in Tokyo! I'm sure Ryoga will show you a lot of places."  
  
"Akane!" Ranko said, defeated.  
  
"It's settled, then. Come here to pick her up at 21, Ryoga. And try to have fun, you two." She stood walking out of the living room.  
  
The other two occupants of the room eyed at each other blushing furiously.  
  
Akane poked her head through the doorway: "Just not TOO much fun, ok?" sticking out her tongue she left before a pillow could reach her face.  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranko sighing: "Ok, then. I'll come here at 21." And after a moment he added "I think you were right, I'm late."  
  
"What are you saying?" Ranko asked standing to walk him to the door, she opened it for him letting him out.  
  
"I'm late with Akane, I've never seen her so happy. I should let her go..."  
  
"You are taking it well." She conceded.  
  
"It's just a façade. Inside I'm hurting."  
  
"Ryoga..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. To feel better I'll just have to beat your brother to a pulp!" he grinned.  
  
"Hey! You just have to try..."  
  
"Or maybe dating his sister would be the better punishment for him..." he laughed at her shocked expression and left her standing there, surprised.  
  
'What have I said?' he thought walking away from the dojo 'The words left my mouth before I can control it. It was intended to be a silly joke but saying that aloud sounded so much more than I intended. What would she think of it? She was kind of cute blushing and shocked after I said that. Cute? Where did that come from?'  
  
'Sparkles. How is it possible?' Ranko thought sitting at the living room table 'I felt sparkles at his suggestion of dating me. It must be that the idea was disgusting, he is in love with Akane! But... he said he has to let her go... No! Those weren't sparkles! Then again...'  
  
"Ranko!" Akane walked in brushing her hair after the bath she had taken "We have to think about what are you gonna wear tonight!" a smile blossomed on her face "You are gonna be my doll to dress!"  
  
"Oh, man!"  
  
Ranma arrived to the dojo after a little walk to clear his thoughts. When he arrived he had just enough time to change his clothes before teaching three class in a row. At the end of the third he entered the house and finding it unusually quiet.  
  
Then he heard giggling from upstairs so he went to the guest room from where were coming the giggles. He knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!" replied Akane from inside.  
  
He opened the door and looked at Akane sitting on the bed with curiosity and then he spotted Ranko. She was wearing a sundress that fitted her perfectly and looking stunning.  
  
"Hey, what's the fancy dress for?" he asked sitting next to Akane.  
  
"She has a date tonight."  
  
"A date? With whom?"  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"What? How can you do this to me? Going out with that pig!" disbelief was written all over his face.  
  
"Big brother, I'm not too thrilled as well if you want to know. It was your girlfriend's idea."  
  
"Akane? How can you do this to me?"  
  
"It's just a friends date! Something innocent just to show her Tokyo!"  
  
"I could have shown her Tokyo!"  
  
"How exciting, going around Tokyo with her brother!"  
  
"Well..." Ranko said "...nobody has denied when I said Akane is Ranma's girlfriend. I'm so happy for you two!"  
  
She exited the room while Ranma and Akane looked at each other smiling but blushing.  
  
"Are you?" Ranma asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Maybe." Was her reply, then she kissed him "If you behave like a good boy..."  
  
He smiled, then a frown appeared on his face: "About good boys... I have to tell you something about Yoshi."  
  
END CHAPTER 08 


	9. First date and a jealous brother

DISCLAIMER:  
Ranma & Co. are not mine, please don't sue me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As usual I'm sorry for taking so much time updating. I couldn't write anything for almost a year, then friday night in an hour and a half I wrote this chapter. Be gentle with my english.  
Luca I love you and I thank God everyday that I married you.  
HAPPY EASTER!

AKANE – CHAPTER 09

"What about Yoshi?" Akane tried to sound calm but the tremble in her voice betrayed her.

"He... he asked me if I was gonna be his dad." Ranma said.

Akane got up and began pacing around the room:  
"I knew it! He saw us the other night... he is a smart boy, not at all like his father..." she was white faced: "What did you say to him?"

"I told him the thruth." he got up as well and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm the young mother: "I told him that I don't know, that I like you and him very much and that you are trying to decide wheter I can be a good father for him or not."

Akane looked at him for a long moment, then she sighed:  
"He is very fond of you, Ranma. You are the first male model in his life and I don't want him to suffer if this... thing between us doesn't work."

Ranma hugged her tight and rocked her a little:  
"I know and, believe me, I want things to work because I love you both." he felt her stiffen in his embrace and he knew he had touched a sensitive spot, because she pushed him away a little to look at him in the eyes:  
"Love? Isn't this a little too sudden?" she asked frightened: "I don't know if I..." he sushed her putting a finger on her lips and then replacing it with his own lips, kissing her: "I don't want you to say anything before you are ready to." he added after the kiss.

She looked in his eyes:  
"I'm sorry."

"What for?" was his reply.

Ranko was having a great time, she and Ryoga had a drink in a fancy bar after a visit to the most important museum of Tokyo that those days was open untill late (I don't know if they do such things in Japan, here in Italy we call these the "White Nights" when you can visit monuments and museums untill late into the night and also there are concerts in the cities' open spaces) and now they were walking slowly back to Akane's house.

She had learned a lot about this shy boy, he was a gentlemen, very independent, he loved to do lots of things... and really handsome. She had caught a lot of girls staring at him and she had felt very proud to be his date tonight.

"His date." she thought with a smile remembering what he had said earlier that day (see chapter 8).

"Here we are." he said coming to an halt in front of the dojo's gates.

"Thanks. I had fun with you tonight." she became suddenly shy and couldn't look at his face.

"It was my pleasure." he seemed unsure of what to do next, she felt he was deciding if leaving or to do something else. She decided she couldn't let him go away so easily.

She looked at him straight in the eyes a flush coloring her cheeks:  
"Are you going to kiss me goodnight or I have to mail you a request?" she succeeded in sounding bold but inside she was screaming: "What did I just say? What did I just say? What if he says he doesn't want to kiss me?" she felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees suddenly weren't so strong anymore.

He blushed at her request and smiled showing his cute fangs. He didn't say anything he just bent over and kissed her. A light kiss that lingered on her lips for hours afterwards.

"Good night, Ranko." and then he started to walk away.

"What? And then? Will I see him again? Did I scare him?" she asked herself.

As if hearing her thoughts he turned and lifting his hand mimicking a phone near his ear he said:  
"I'll call you tomorrow." and then he was gone.

"I'm going to kill him." Ranma was furious, he had watched the scene from a window and now he had the sudden impulse to break the pig's neck. To make things worse he couldn't scream because Yoshi was already asleep.

"Don't you dare say anything to Ranko!" came a warning from Akane and he could see his mother nodding in the background.

"But he had kissed her!" he hissed trying to contain his anger.

"They were on a date! Dates usually end with a kiss! Expecially first dates." Akane said matter-of-factly.

"But it's not a rule! Or is it?" he was being childish, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you Yoshi's age?" this time it was his mother, he couldn't reply to his mother.

"Fine! Let her be!" he sunked in the sofa and turned on the TV.

Nodoka and Akane exchanged an exasperated glance and then silently giggled at his 'I'm the big brother' attitude.

They went to the room Akane set up for the Saotome ladies and in there they found Ranko on her bed daydreaming. They sat on her bed on either side of her.

"So?" her mother asked.

"So what?" Ranko replied trying to play dumb.

"Drop it, young lady, we saw the kiss." Akane probbed.

"Aw! Were you spying on me?"

"Nope, but your brother was and we had to stop him from punching Ryoga's face." Nodoka giggled.

"The 'my sister is too good for anyone' act again?" Ranko asked between giggles.

"Yes. This time, though, there was Akane telling him not to try anything or else..."

"What did you do tonight?"

"We went to the most important museum in Tokyo, then we had a drink in a really fancy bar and in the end a slow walk home."

"Did you feel sparkles?" Akane asked remembering their chat at the mall (see chapter 7).

"Sparkles? All the time long. Since he picked me up. Then fire when he kissed me." she blushed a deep red.

"How was it?" Akane asked.

"What?"

"The kiss."

"Oh. Nothing special, really. There were no tongues involved, in case you were wondering." she side glanced at Akane: "What made it special was that it was him, kissing me."

The older women looked at the younger one with soft eyes and decided to end the questions there.

Akane reached Ranma on the sofa and sat down, pretending to be oblivious of his angered state.

"So?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"About what?"

"The date, what else?"

"Oh, that. Why do you want to know?"

He sighed, frustrated. He turned to look at her:  
"I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier, ok? It's just that in my eyes she will always be my baby sister. And then, it is Ryoga we are talking about, the man that would jump at the opportunity to marry you just yesterday."

Akane thought about what he said, pondering his reasons:  
"You have a point here. I was surprised as well but... can't it be... can't it be that he found out tonight that he likes your sister more?"

"I hope so. Or I'll make him be sorry."

"She is really happy about tonight, you know?"

"I know. She deserves to be happy, and that's why I don't want her to suffer because of him."

She hugged him:  
"I know, but you have to trust her more. She is no longer your baby sister, she is a young woman and you can't always be there to protect her. She has to make her own mistakes, learn from them and then live to make new ones. That's how we all did in the past and will do in the future. Believe me, you are talking with a master in the art of making mistakes."

He kissed her:  
"You are right."

Then he started kissing her neck and jawline:  
"Do you want to make a really big mistake, with me, tonight?"

The simple question shocked her, she pushed him away to see if he was serious and, oh man, he was.  
Her body was screaming to say yes while her mind was filled of hundred thoughts:  
"The other occupants of the household? Asleep. My room or his? Mine."

Then aloud:  
"I don't take the pill, you know I wasn't planning..." she blushed, unable to finish the sentence.

"Uhm... I have something, I bought them because I hoped to use some, sooner or later..." he blushed as well.

She nodded her assent, then she took his hand and led him to her room.

END OF CHAPTER 09

What do you think?  
Should I write a lemon for the next chapter?  
It would be my first lemon story. BLUSH 


End file.
